


Untitled (49)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [49]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t like the description.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DWSmutfest Weekly Quickie drabble prompt: the Big O. Sorry, a week late, and I wasn’t able to keep it to 69 words but… here’s 100!

* * *

“But I mean, Rose, _the Big O!_ ” the Doctor scoffed. “Bit of a rubbish description, that!”

Rose wriggled her hips. “Doc-toooor…” she whinged.

“Oh… sorry.” He resumed plunging his fingers into her slick sex. “Honestly, the name doesn’t do it justice, if you ask me.” Responding to her mewls of pleasure, he circled her clit with his thumb, curling his fingers with each thrust.

Within seconds, her inner walls were throbbing around his fingers, and he watched in awe as her countenance suffused with rapture.

“You got a better name?” she gasped, bemused, a few moments later.

“Oh, yes! Gorgeous!”

* * *

 


End file.
